pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Oak
Gary Oak is Professor Oak's grandson and the Viridian City Gym Leader. Prior to the storyline, Gary was defeated by Ash Ketchum and lost the title of Pokémon Master. In the event of PTD 3(This came from SAM's tease info), Gary will have a son. PTD Appearances *'Oak's Lab' **Gary saves the day at the end of the first level, Oak's Lab, with his Blastoise's Tackle attack. *'Route 1' **Professor Oak sends him to find Ash at the beginning scene of Route 1. *'Mt. Moon 2' **In Mt. Moon 2, Gary is riding on his Fearow when he finally catches up to Ash. Gary quickly discovers they are being chased by the legendary birds Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Ash leaves for Cerulean City, leaving Gary alone to fend off the birds. *'Vermillion Gym' **During the opening to Vermillion Gym, Gary is facing the legendary birds. He returns his Fearow and falls towards the ground. The legendary birds chase him down and he summons Alakazam to use Gravity on the birds. While the birds are falling due to the attack from Alakazam, he sends out Fearow again, then flies away to hide. *'Route 17' **When the Player's party arrives on Route 17, Gary is seen standing near Zapdos. Gary advises the Player on Zapdos's attack patterns, and will heal the Player's Pokémon near the three sets of squares are during the level. *'Route 19' **When Zapdos is still standing, then Joey says that he is ready to sacrfice himself. But Gary says that Zapdos is here for him (presumably under Mewthree's mind control, and to put Gary, the final gym leader, under the same mind control), so he wants to sacrfice himself. When Zapdos is about to use Thunder on him. Ash's Pikachu appears and blocks the attack. However Gary still wants to sacrfice himself and Zapdos takes him away after saying goodbye to the Player, Joey, Maruto and Pikachu. *'Viridian City' **The level begins with Zapdos carrying Gary into the city, where Cal is still standing guard. Before turning himself over to Mewthree, Gary gives Cal some instructions: first, only you are allowed to battle him; none of the other characters stand a chance. Also, just in case, Gary advises him to flee to Johto and contact a trainer named Gold if all else fails. After Cal leaves, Mewthree appears and merges him with his partner Pokémon, Groudon. *'Viridian Ending' **After rescuing him from Mewthree, Gary expresses his gratitude by awarding you the Earth Badge. He also gives you the HMs Fly, Surf, and Strength, along with the Max Potion upgrade. Before heading off to the Indigo Plateau, he is interrupted by Brock, Jessie, and James, who inform him that Mewthree has barricaded himself inside. Gary decides to create a diversion so that you can sneak into Indigo Plateau alone. PTD2 Appearances *'Cherrygrove City' **Gary makes a re-appearance in Cherrygrove City, where he is trying to convince the Legendary Birds to leave. After he notices the player, Silver, Zai and Professor Elm, he says you have to defeat the wild Pokémon. He also gives you advice about Zapdos. During the battle, he is seen battling Moltres and Articuno with his Blastoise. After the battle Ash along with Lugia appear and Gary says Lugia is able to calm down the birds. Gary wonders why the birds are so agitated. When Giovanni arrives he is just like the others shocked to see, when Giovanni sent out Shadow Mewthree. When Professor Elm says that can't be Mewthree, because Shadow Pokémon are born shadow, Gary says after what happened in Kanto he would never forgot what Mewthree looks like. Gary then asks Giovanni, what he is trying to accomplish, which he responds by saying he wants Lugia. After the cutscene Gary will still appear in Cherrygrove City and can be talked to. Team Trivia *There's a glitch in PTD, when you click multiplayer. You can get Gary, though you can't use him. *If you use Missingno. in old versions, it shows up as Gary. Gallery EWFrwaf4aae.png|Gary's Blastoise Kazam.jpg|Gary's Alakazam using Gravity on the Legendary Birds, as they fall Category:Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokemon Category:Characters controlled by Mewthree Category:Characters: Team Rocket